Brothers and Sisters and Cousins
by choppinbroccoli
Summary: On the road from White Harbor to Winterfell, Jon reminisces about his family while Daenerys learns more about the Starks. And then a little sister shows up...


**This was something I've been meaning to write for a while. Arya and Jon have a great bond, even if they haven't shared a lot of screentime. Ironically, she'll only show up at the end here. But I had to set it up somehow, and Daenerys was the perfect Point of View for this. I doubt this is how it's going to happen in the show, but until Season Eight comes along, we'll never know.**

* * *

Dany didn't know what to expect. Jon had informed her about his siblings, yet his descriptions weren't very helpful. She knew his sister Sansa had been put in charge of Winterfell and the North in his absence, that his brother Bran had visions, and that his youngest sister Arya liked to play with swords.

She noticed how his eyes had lit up when he talked about Arya. The last time they were together, he had given her a sword. _Needle,_ he said it was named. Dany had to admit she was intrigued. Not only was his sister interested in swords, but her brother actually encouraged her. _They're both remarkable people._

So as their procession approached Winterfell, she kept a close eye on him. They were on horseback, riding side by side at the head of the group. It was his idea, really. They must be seen together to seal their alliance, but in Dany's mind they weren't close enough.

She knew they had to keep their relationship a secret, at least until he spoke with the Northern lords. What would they say if they knew? Tyrion had offered his counsel on this matter. She wanted to believe Jon chose to bend the knee because he actually trusted her, and not because… _He loves me?_ Despite the cold, she felt her face grow warm. _It could be both._

Jon was keeping his eyes firmly on Winterfell. If this were any other castle, she would feel slighted. This is his home, she told herself, his family is waiting for him inside. The funny thing is that during their time together Dany had started to think of him as family too. She knew it wouldn't be wise to make him choose between them, so she must try to get along with his siblings. _Especially Arya,_ she made a mental note.

"We'll get there. Don't worry." She said, still trying to catch his eye.

"Wha...?" He was clearly distracted, but he turned around to look at her. "Sorry. It's just… I haven't seen them in years. The last time I saw Bran he was lying in bed, unconscious. And Arya…" He closed his eyes and smiled, probably remembering their last encounter.

"Yes, you've told me." She replied, also smiling. Dany loved to watch him smile. _He should do that more often._ "Needle. It's a good name for a sword. Does it hold any special meaning?"

"Aye, it does." His smile widened. "At Winterfell, Septa Mordane taught the girls how to be a proper lady. Sansa was perfect at it, but Arya… Well, she'd never be a lady." He said, looking proud. "That's what I loved most about her. Growing up, every lady in Winterfell treated me like a bastard. Arya treated me like her brother." His eyes were shining. _He must really love her._ "Anyway, one of those lessons was needlework." He finished, still smiling.

"I see." She said, quietly admiring his face. "You're a good brother, Jon. She was lucky to have someone like you."

He shook his head. "Nah, I was the lucky one. Without her, Winterfell wouldn't have felt like home at all."

"What about your brothers?" Dany asked. She remembered him mentioning Robb more than once.

Jon looked at her. "Robb was my first and best friend. For the longest time, it was just the two of us. But he was the heir to Winterfell." His eyes turned away from her, unfocused. "As he grew older, he had less and less time to spend with his siblings. Bran loved to climb everywhere, and none of us could keep up with him. And Rickon…" His voice faltered when he mentioned the youngest Stark. "He was too young." He finished, turning his face back to the castle in the distance.

"I'm sorry." Dany could kick herself. _I shouldn't have asked. Now his smile's gone._

"It's fine." He said, but she knew him better. _This still upsets him._ "I just… I wish I could've saved him. He was so close." His hand stretched out as he rode, probably remembering the event.

Dany had heard about the battle for Winterfell. _Or Battle of the Bastards, as some called it._ Tyrion had mentioned how Ramsay Bolton used the young Stark to lure his older brother into a trap. _Of course Jon would ride to save his brother. He's a hero._ He did fall into the trap, but his sister Sansa had saved him in the end.

"And Sansa? You don't talk much about her." Dany was curious about the lady of Winterfell. Something told her it was Sansa who might decide how the North welcomes the new Targaryen alliance.

A small smile graced his lips again. "We weren't very close as children. I'm sure it was Lady Catelyn's influence, but Sansa never treated me like a real brother." That didn't sound very nice. _Then why is he smiling?_ She wanted to ask, but he kept talking, "And then we were reunited at Castle Black." He closed his eyes, probably cherishing the memory. "It was a… difficult time for me. I had to leave the Wall after what happened."

Dany knew what he meant. She had seen his scars many times since that boat ride, and after their first night together he couldn't keep the secret any longer. He had died and been brought back to life by that red priestess, Melisandre. She wondered why the woman had failed to mention that in her list of Jon's accomplishments, but Dany couldn't be sure if she would have believed it back then. _Probably not._

He continued, "I just didn't know where to go. Sansa did." His smile widened again, and he looked at her. "My sister had been through so much pain and suffering at the hands of that monster, but she was still brave enough to go back and retake Winterfell from his hands. I'll never forget that." He finished, glancing back at the approaching castle.

Not for the first time, Dany felt the sting of jealousy. The way Jon Snow spoke about his sisters and brothers, with so much love, made her remember something she never had. _A family._ Viserys was the only family she had ever known. _He didn't love me half as much as Jon loves his sisters._

"Dany?" She turned around to see Jon's worried face staring back at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about my own family." She replied, quietly. "I'm afraid I wasn't as lucky as you. My memories aren't very pleasant."

He reached out to hold her hand, making the horses almost bump each other in the effort. "We'll make new memories." Looking into his eyes, she could believe it. "Starting at Winterfell. I'm sure they'll like you. I know Arya will love seeing the dragons. Most of her heroes were Targaryens."

She nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. _Maybe his family could be my family._ Dany recalled the conversation she had with Tyrion, shortly after they arrived at White Harbor. Her Hand knew about what had happened on that boat, and he didn't seem too pleased. _He has already bent the knee, marrying him wins us nothing,_ he had said. But Dany didn't care. _Jon is my king._

The sound of someone clearing their throat made her look back. Tyrion Lannister was making his way over to the front. "We're nearly there." He said, glancing at their entwined hands. "The eyes of the North are upon you two. Be careful."

Jon sighed and let her go, moving his horse a few steps ahead. "I think I see someone." She heard him say, before he spurred his horse to a faster gallop.

"Jon!" She called out, but he didn't hear. Looking ahead, she spotted a small figure running away from the castle gates, heading towards him. _That must be Arya,_ she reasoned. _Who else would cause this reaction?_

"I've always envied that about the Starks." Tyrion said wistfully, riding his horse closer to her. "My own sister would never look that happy to see me."

As he spoke, Jon was already leaping from his horse and running to meet his little sister. When they got closer, the girl jumped into his arms and he spun her around a few times, before they both fell on the snow.

Dany didn't want to miss this reunion, so she spurred her horse too. When she reached them, they were still lying on the snow, locked in a fierce hug. Arya was on top of him, holding tight. She could only see Jon's face, peeking out over his sister's shoulder, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I've missed you so much, little sister." He whispered, closing his eyes. Tears finally dropped, the cold air freezing them on his cheeks as they fell. Arya answered something she couldn't hear, but it made Jon hug her even tighter.

Dany climbed out of her horse and slowly approached the pair. Jon glanced at her and patted his sister's back. "The queen wants to meet you."

Arya let him go and quickly got up. _She's fast._ Within seconds she was standing, with her arms behind her back. The girl was wearing men's clothes, and her hair was tied up in the same style Jon used. Hanging on her waist was a thin blade, in the braavosi style. _That must be Needle._ But there was also a short and intricately-carved knife on the other side. Dany noticed frozen tears on her cheeks too, yet her face became a mask when she looked at her.

Jon took a little longer to stand up, patting away the snow from his clothes. "Arya Stark, this is Daenerys Targaryen, our rightful queen." He said, moving his arm towards her.

The girl bowed. _No curtsy for this one,_ Dany noted. "Your Grace. We've been expecting you." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Arya." Dany knew she wouldn't like to be called a lady. "Jon talks about you so often, I just had to meet his little sister."

When she heard that, her eyes softened a bit. However, it didn't last long. She clearly had practice controlling her face to hide her emotions. Dany had learned how to do that during her childhood with Viserys, _but why would Arya need that skill?_

She was about to say something, when Tyrion arrived. "Sorry to break the family reunion, but we really should go on." He looked at Arya and added, "Lady Stark, you forgot your horse."

"Sansa is the only Lady Stark now." The girl replied. "And I'm not a lady." Her voice was calm, though Dany could tell it bothered her.

"She'll ride with me." Jon offered, holding out his hand. Arya didn't hesitate to grab it, and they walked together to the horse. He helped her up, then climbed on himself. She was sitting behind him, leaning on his back and holding on with a big smile on her face.

Dany allowed them some space, riding a few steps behind. They seemed to be talking, but she couldn't hear.

Tyrion was riding by her side. "We should expect something similar when we arrive at Winterfell, Your Grace. Wolves are notoriously protective of their pack." He said, looking at the duo riding ahead.  
"I noticed." She replied, trying to fight the feeling that she was losing Jon to his family.

* * *

 **I'm not that thrilled about the end, but I couldn't come up with something better. I didn't want to show Winterfell, because my feeling is that when Jon gets there, things should happen really fast. I have no plans to continue this, but I did start writing drafts for a couple of chapters which take place before this one. Another Dany POV (still in the ship) and a Tyrion POV (White Harbor). I just wasn't as interested in them as I was in this one. Until I become inspired, this will remain a One-shot.**


End file.
